


WAIT WHAT?!

by ShinigamiSami



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2018-12-31 08:58:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12129009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinigamiSami/pseuds/ShinigamiSami
Summary: Simon Lewis has had horrible luck with women lately. Clary left him and is now with Jace, Maia dumped him, the Seelie Queen is done with him, and he doesn't even want to attempt to be with Izzy. He was ready to give up until a beautiful warlock walked into his life. He starts to fall for her, but she has someone that comes with her as a package deal. Will he be able to put his differences aside with a certain person? Or will he have to kiss his new love goodbye?





	1. Chapter 1

Simon sits at the counter of the bar, glad he came on a night that Maia wasn't working. His luck with women has disappeared and he is completely single, maybe even a bit lonely. He looks around the bar, holding his drink in his hand, and spots a young woman who he cannot look away from. She notices him staring and gestures for him to join her at the table she's at. He crosses the bar and sits across from her.  
"Lewis. Simon Lewis." He extends his hand and she shakes it. She gives a giggle at the reference. "Naxhiely. Call me Nax if you prefer, it's easier that way." He smiles. "Wow your name is beautiful." "Gracias, thank you." Simon is instantly captivated. He notices her pointed ears. "Seelie?" "Nope. Incorrect my darling daylighter." If he could blush at the nickname, he would be a very bright red. He smiles a bit nervously. "I'm a warlock actually." She leans close to his ear. "My true mark is something that I can show you in a more private setting~" He shutters in excitement and nods. She takes him outside to the alley and opens a portal, leading them into her home.  
"I usually don't bring people home on a first encounter, but you interest me." She takes off her jacket, gesturing for Simon to do the same. He freezes once he sees the black crop top that covers nothing and how tight her jeans truly are. He notices the tattoos that coat her arms and makes a note to question them later after he looks at her jeans again, she turned around. He looks away once he hears Naxhiely laugh, she caught him staring at her ass. "S-So..." "Shh." She puts a finger to his lips as she unglamors her mark. A magnificent set of horns protrude from within her hair, causing Simon's breath to hitch in his throat. "Wow..." She smiles at his reaction and gets closer to him. "You want to touch?" He unconsciously nods and she guides his hand up to one of them. The black horn has such an interesting texture that he can't help but stroke it lightly. He starts to pull away when she shutters, but Naxhiely keeps his hand in place. "D-don't stop... Se siente bien..." "That feels good?" "You know Spanish?" "A little~"  
He starts stroking them again and Nax practically throws him onto her couch, straddling him immediately after he lands. He rubs both of them, sitting up so that they're both at each other's eye level. She tries to silence a moan, but he kisses her first. She runs her hands through his hair, sitting up further on his legs. The kiss becomes heated as Nax slides her tongue against Simon's bottom lip, he opens his mouth and shutters at the discovery of her forked tongue. She breaks the kiss when she needs air and looks at him. She pulls his shirt slightly, silently asking for permission. He pulls off his shirt before she can blink and she marvels at his muscular physique. He grins at her.  
"See something you like~?" She can only nod as she kisses his neck and jaw. He suppresses a moan that rises in his throat when she finds a sweet spot, wanting to hear hers first. He runs his hands down her body, his fingers grazing her ass. She lets out a breathy moan, showing that she's tried to stay quiet for too long. "Don't even try to suppress a sound. I want to hear you~" She gasps as he grabs a handful of her ass. "Simon you're going to be the de-AH!" She decides enough is enough and snaps them both to only their underwear. Simon looks at her and sees her lust-filled blue eyes. His hand immediately goes to her back, unclasping her bra, and throws the black and lacy object somewhere in the room. He looks at her as both hands kneed her breasts.  
"How far are you willing to go~?" "As long as you can last~" That's all he needed. He switches their positions so that she's pinned to the couch. Both of their moans can be heard throughout the house for a good amount of the evening.  
Sunlight peeks through the bedroom curtains, slowly waking both sleeping downworlders. Simon yawns and rubs Naxhiely's shoulder as she wakes up. "Good morning. I was thinking maybe going out to breakfast or if you have food here, I could cook for you." Nax looks up at him in shock. He misinterprets the look and looks upset. "Oh. I'm sorry I thought... Never mind." "Wait!" She stops him from getting out of bed. "I'm sorry. I was convinced that I was a one-night stand so I wasn't expecting that is all. Allow me though, I don't want you to leave the bed yet." She kisses his cheek as breakfast for both of them appear in front of them, which means food for her and blood for him. He smiles back at her and drinks the blood as she eats.  
"So you actually want to see me again?" "Of course Nax! I want to know you. Plus I'm not emotionally stable enough for one-night stands." She laughs at his comment and cuddles into his naked torso. "You know? I never got your last name." "Oh right! Sorry. My full name is Naxhiely Santiago." Simon's mind goes blank, hoping there's no connection between the woman he's starting to like and the vampire that wants to end his existence. Naxhiely doesn't seem to notice as she kisses his cheek again. 'Fuck it.' He thinks to himself. 'Might as well enjoy being with her.'


	2. Chapter 2

Simon goes to visit Magnus after Naxhiely gets called away to help a client of hers. He knocks on the door to the loft and is surprised when Alec opens the door, shirtless. He rolls his eyes.  
"Mags! Someone's here for you!" Magnus emerges in a long robe. He smiles at Simon and ushers him inside. He sits on the couch beside the warlock and Magnus laughs at what he sees.  
"So what's her name?" "What?" Alec looks confused until he sees the hickeys on Simon's neck. The daylighter grins proudly and winks. "Naxhiely." Magnus tries not to laugh, knowing who he's talking about. Alec looks at Magnus confused. "What's so funny? You know her?" "Indeed I do and trust me when I say, I wish you luck!" "What does that mean, Magnus? She's incredible and I already reeled her in! We have a date later today." "You are aware of her last name correct?" "Yeah of co- NO! Don't tell me there's actually a connection!" Magnus only laughs and walks over to kiss Alec on the lips. Simon goes to leave, but is stopped by Clary, Izzy, and Jace as they walk in. Jace points out the hickeys and Simon shrugs, taking off his shirt. Izzy gasps at more hickeys on his body and nail marks all over his back. Clary high fives him and Jace smiles proudly. Simon puts his shirt back on after Alec slaps the back of his head. Magnus texted Naxhiely, telling her to head over after dealing with her client.  
Two hours later, laughter is stopped by a knock at the door. Magnus opens it, revealing Naxhiely in a tight tshirt and some not too revealing shorts, along with her black combat boots. Magnus hugs her in greeting and Simon gestures for her to sit beside him. She sits down next to Simon on the couch and they share a quick kiss. Izzy smiles.  
"You must be the woman who destroyed Simon's skin." She laughs lightly. "Sí. I couldn't help it his skin was so pale and markless I had to take advantage." Jace and Clary laugh, Simon only grins proudly. "Well daylighter, she's way out of your league." "Hey!" Everyone in the room starts laughing, even Simon eventually. Simon faces his new, hopefully, girlfriend. "So how does lunch sound?" "I'm starving! Lets go." They bid their goodbyes and head out to eat. Alec looks at Magnus. "So why was it so funny to know that they were dating earlier? How do you know her?" "I am not at liberty to say~" "But she's related to someone we know?" "Not by blood but in a way, yes she is." Jace speaks up next. "Who?" Magnus shakes his head. "You will all find out soon." Everyone just decides to accept his answer and move on.  
After they finish eating, Simon decides to ask the questions that have been on his mind. "Will you be my girlfriend?" She nods and kisses his cheek. "There's something else on your mind, mi novio. What is it?" He sighs and looks at her. "Do you know a vampire by the name of Raphael Santiago?" She smiles a bit. "Yes I do. He is very dear to me actually. Do you two get along?" Simon scratches the back of his neck. "Uh... Sort of?" She nods. "Well I would love it if you two got along, but if not then that's alright." "No no I'll make an effort if it means that you're happy. So how do you two know each other?"  
She thinks of the proper way to phrase it then decides to be blunt. "I'm his mother." "WAIT WHAT?!" "Not biologically! Don't worry. I raised him though. I knew his mother and after she passed away I took custody. He didn't have anyone else and he was only a month old. He's known me as his mother his whole life and he knows that he's not mine in ways of DNA. Once I found out he was a vampire I told him I was a warlock. He took my last name when I took him in, making him a Santiago. He's my hijo and I admit I'm still a helicopter mom with him. He's a mamas boy so expect him to try and fight with you. But don't worry, I'll protect you." She kisses Simon's lips. He returns the kiss, determined to make this work. Simon had panicked at first, but he decides that Naxhiely is worth it. He smiles down at her. She gets a notification on her phone and sighs when she checks it. "I have to go, my next client is contacting me. Adios." She kisses his cheek and portals away.  
Simon rushes to Magnus and sees everyone else still there. Magnus grins at him. "Did she tell you?" Simon groans and hits his head against the wall once before frowning at the warlock. "WHY DIDN'T YOU WARN ME THAT I HAD SEX WITH AND STARTED A RELATIONSHIP WITH RAPHAEL'S MOM?!" Four shadowhunter jaws drop as Magnus doubled over in laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael finds out about his mom and his archenemy dating

"MAGNUS THIS IS NOT FUNNY! RAPHAEL WILL KILL ME ONCE FINDS OUT THAT I AM WITH HIS MOM!" Magnus is on the floor, tears streaming down his face from laughing so hard. Alec looks disturbed, Jace is laughing a little, Clary is confused, and Izzy is trying to remain composed. Simon hits his head against a wall again and groans.  
Meanwhile, Naxhiely's next client happened to be Raphael himself. He visits her privately in his room and engulfs her into a hug immediately. She smiles and holds her son close, burying her face into his chest due to height difference. They sit down together and smile at each other. She places a gentle kiss on his forehead as he decides to place his head in her lap, cuddling into her belly. She chuckles at his childish behavior.  
"I missed you Mamá." "I missed you too mi bebé." She strokes his hair and lets him cuddle with her. She always loved coddling him, he was always her baby. She thinks of Simon, wondering how Raphael may react to knowing who his mother is dating now. He notices her hand freeze and looks up at her.   
"¿Qué paso? What happened?" "Just thinking mi vida." "About who? I know you were with... someone last night..." He shutters at the thought. She smiles at him. "Let's enjoy this a little longer first." He gets suspicious but drops it in favor of cuddling with his mom. She laughs a little. "You will always be a little mommy's boy huh?" "Problem?" "Nope."  
"So... the guy? Or girl?" "Fine! But you cannot get angry or try to hunt and kill him." "No promises mi madre." She summons a shot of high strength tequila, feeling that she's going to need it. "His name... is Simon Lewis." She downs it before looking at her son, he's seething. "I'LL END HIM!" "Now Raphael please don-" "NO! HOW DARE HE LAY A FINGER ON MY MOTHER!" She sighs and strokes his hair. She knew he would get angry, but not this furious. If her hands hadn't been in his hair and on his back applying pressure, he would have ran to Simon and snapped his neck already. "¡Madre por favor! Dump that mistake! He's horrible for you!" "Well I happen to like him so my answer is no." "But ma-" "I said no Raphael." Her tone gets stern, he hides his face immediately. He hates upsetting her and he's afraid that he has. "Lo siento, mamá..." She could tell by his tone that he went more towards 'mommy' and not 'mom' that time. She notices his guilt and kisses his head. "Don't apologize, mi vida. Can you maybe try to act civil with him at least?" He nods into her belly. She sighs and makes him look up at her. She gives a tiny kiss to his nose and he grins a little.  
"Maybe... maybe I can make it work with Simon... For you." She smiles and holds him close to her. "Gracias honey." "Can I give him the shovel talk?" She laughs. "Please do! And let me be there while you talk to him, it will be hilarious." He nods and stands, offering her his hand. "Let's go now." She nods and stands with his assistance. She creates a portal. "He's with Magnus." Raphael nods and texts Magnus to make the room dark.  
Once Magnus closes all the curtains, Simon gets nervous. "No. No he's not coming here!" "I'm already here, daylighter." Simon squeals in fear and runs to the other side of the room as Raphael appears behind him, Naxhiely holding his elbow gently. Raphael looks Simon in the eyes and takes a step forward.  
"Let's talk."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael gives the shovel talk

Raphael sits across from Simon on the couch, Naxhiely beside him. Simon squirms in his chair, anxious for what Raphael might say or do to him. Everyone else takes their places around the room to watch the mess unfold. Naxhiely smiles reassuringly at her boyfriend, hoping that her son will not go overboard.  
"So Lewis... You're dating my mother... God I hate that." Simon visibly gulps. "However, I made a vow to her that I would attempt to get along with you. Don't make me regret it." Naxhiely runs her fingers through his hair, causing him to be less tense. Simon watches with curiousity. "As you can probably tell, my mom means more to me than anything. Fair warning. You hurt her and I sWEAR I WILL-" "Raphael Santiago." She has a warning tone to her voice as she pinches the cartilage of his ear once gently, moving her hand back to his hair as he quiets down and leans back. He looks down for a few seconds before resuming eye contact with Simon. Everyone looks at Naxhiely in admiration of how she has control over Raphael so easily, but is still loving at the same time. Simon nods.  
"I promise you Raphael, I will do everything in my power to keep Naxhiely happy. I really like her already and I haven't even known her long. I feel a deep connection to her and I have no intention of screwing it up. If I hurt her in any way, rip my head off. I wouldn't be able to continue with my afterlife if I upset her." Nax smiles sweetly at Simon, Raphael nods in response. He stands up and extends a hand to Simon. He looks at it before shaking it firmly, maintaining eye contact. Naxhiely kisses Raphael's cheek before walking over to give Simon a short peck on the lips. Raphael gags at the display of affection between the one he hates the most and the one he loves the most. Magnus grins.  
"I told you that you would be fine." "You started planning my funeral!" Alec snorts in laughter, causing everyone else to laugh including Raphael. Izzy looks at Naxhiely. "I'm still curious on how you became Raphael's mother." The warlock woman nods, she's sitting on the couch with her arm around Raphael's shoulders as he leans into her like a child. "He was orphaned when he was about a month old. I knew his mother and took him in. I always wanted a child and Raphael was my opportunity. Allow me to say that I completely spoiled Raphael and turned him into a huge momma's boy." Everyone laughs, except Raphael who pouts. Simon looks at Raphael. "So does that means I can tell 'I fucked your mom' jokes?" Raphael flips him off and Naxhiely tries not to laugh as everyone else laughs way harder than necessary.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date Night part 1

Naxhiely starts getting ready, she's going to go out with Simon. They've been dating now for about two months and things are going pretty well. Raphael still isn't a fan of the situation but he grins and bears for the sake of his mother. The vampire clan leader is sitting on the couch, just watching her go back and forth. "Mamá calm down! You look beautiful and if he doesn't think so then he's dumber than I thought." Naxhiely relaxes and kisses his forehead. "You're right, mi vida. I'm just overthinking everything. So I do look nice?" She stands straight and gestures to her appearance. Her violet dress ends just above the knee and hugs every curve perfectly. She has a bit of a belly now from spending more time relaxing and eating out with Simon then exercising again, but she thinks she still looks cute. Her dark curled hair is pulled back into a ponytail, the spirals cascading down her back. Her pointed ears with five studs and one hoop in each are visible. Her makeup is very natural except for a lipstick that matches her dress. She puts on her black stilettos as she waits for Simon. "Mamá you look stunning, like something that belongs in a framed piece of artwork. If Simon doesn't see it he's blind and I can find someone else of my choosing for you." "Thank you, Raphael. Nice try by the way I'm not leaving Simon." "Damn." She laughs. Simon lets himself in and doesn't notice Raphael right away, completely captivated by Naxhiely.  
"Holy shit baby. And here I was thinking you couldn't look sexier~" His hands go straight for her hips and she laughs a bit, placing her hands on his cheeks. She gives him a peck on the lips and he playfully slaps her ass once, causing her to squeak. "HEY!" Simon jumps at Raphael's voice and flinches back a bit, but Naxhiely keeps him in place.   
"Hey there Raph. New suit?" Raphael lets out a low growl. Naxhiely rolls her eyes and walks over to Raphael. "I won't be out super late. I'll send you a text when I come back home if it makes you feel better. Love you, hijo." She kisses his head and he hugs her, sending Simon a glare. "Be safe, mamá. Love you too. Watch yourself Lewis." Simon nods nervously and takes Naxhiely by the hand, leading her outside.  
Once at the Hunter's Moon, Simon relaxes. "He really hates me, huh?" "No, mi corazón. He's just very protective of me. Aren't you protective of your mother?" "Of course no doubt about it. He just... He just still hates me and I want things to go well between us for you, baby." She kisses his cheek. "Thank you, honey. As long as you're trying, I couldn't ask for more." The bartender that approaches them just so happens to be Maia, who Simon hasn't seen since their breakup. She skips Simon and goes straight to Naxhiely. "Names Maia. Anything I can get for you?" "Any good beer?" Maia raises an eyebrow and smiles. "Got a pretty bomb ass IPA." "I'll have that. Thanks. I'm Naxhiely by the way." "So you look like you would probably sip wine or a martini, but you're a beer drinker?" "Oh hell yeah. Don't judge a book by its cover my dear werewolf." Maia gives her the beer and smiles. "Seelie or warlock?" Naxhiely unglamours her horns. "Warlock it is." Both girls laugh. Simon clears his throat to get the girls' attention. "What, Lewis?" "You two know each other?" "I'm his ex. Dumped him when I caught him lying to my face. Plus we had no connection." "Really? So you're not as honest as I thought then." She raises her eyebrow at her date. "Maia please don't tell my girlfriend bad things about me! Our relationship already has one person against it." "Maybe I should make friends with this person. Do I know him?" "Raphael Santiago?" "Ah. Now I have to go talk to him. I'm pretty sure, though I don't know her well, that she deserves better than you. And if it means talking to Raphael to do so, hell I'll let him drink from me." "Alright you're starting to sound like my son and I was hoping that we would be friends. Plus isn't that a disrespectful thing to say?" "Wait what? Son?" "Raphael is my son." Naxhiely grabs her beer and steps away from the bar. Simon looks at Maia. "Thanks. And please don't tell anything to Raphael because him and I are finally getting along. This means the world to Nax and if you don't care what happens to me, put her into consideration. Now excuse me-" "Simon wait!" He turns to her. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. Can you tell your girlfriend the same?" "I accept your apology. As for Nax, you should tell her or it may make things worse." Maia nods and walks with him. Naxhiely raises an eyebrow at her, horns looking a bit more intimidating than before. "I'm sorry for all that I said. I don't know why I said those things. I guess just seeing Simon happy after we didn't work out triggered something within me. Can you please forgive me?" She nods. "Let's start over. My name is Naxhiely Santiago." She holds out her hand. Maia shakes it. "Maia Roberts. Another beer and a plasma shot?" Naxhiely and Simon nod and Maia goes to get their order. Simon sits with her. "Thank you." "For?" "Saying something to Maia and not freaking out." Simon smiles and gives her a gentle peck on the lips. "You're very welcome. H-Hey Nax...?" "Yes?" Naxhiely can see that he's nervous. Maia gets to their table. "I... I love you..." Naxhiely smiles. "Oh Simon, I love you too." They smile at each other and Maia sets down their drinks, smiling at them both. "Enjoy, lovebirds."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is a continuation of this one


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the bar and morning after

A few drinks and a payment later, they leave and head to Simon's. The moment he closes the door, Naxhiely is pinned against a wall. Simon kisses her, the kiss aggressive with hunger and want. Naxhiely's blue eyes are filled with lust as she strips Simon of his shirt, kissing all over his chest. He pulls her into his arms, having her legs wrap around his waist as he kisses her more. Naxhiely gives a breathy moan when he palms her ass, causing him to grin against her lips. "Fuck it I can't wait." She uses her magic to transport their clothes to the other side of the room. Simon places her on his bed, he got one and put it near the canoes the moment they started dating, and kisses all over her neck. Her hands tangle in his hair and she twitches as he licks her neck. "Simon! More! Now!" His pupils grow with lust and he starts palming her breasts as he takes everything even further, causing her to moan loudly. He brings his lips to her ear and whispers in a deep voice.  
"You're not going to be walking for a while just so you know~"

The next morning approaches faster than desired. Naxhiely buries her face into Simon's chest. "Ugh turn off the sun..." Simon laughs quietly and pulls the blanket over her face. She snuggles further into him and kisses his bare chest. "Thank you, my love. You better be ready to carry me everywhere by the way I can't feel my legs." Simon laughs a bit louder at her comment. "I'll carry you until the end of time." "Okay you fucking cheese ball." They both laugh and Naxhiely emerges from the blanket, kissing him gently. "I love you, Simon." "I love you too, Naxhiely." They cuddle for a few more moments and just talk about nothing to each other until a voice emerges, they didn't even notice the door open.  
"Hey Simon, I was wondering if- OH SHIT!" "OH FUCK LUKE! KNOCK NEXT TIME!" Simon scrambled to cover Naxhiely, who's blushing furiously. Luke looks in a different direction. "I did! So... Is this the girl that everyone's talking about?" "Yeah this is my girlfriend, Naxhiely Santiago, who you can meet when we get dressed!" "Alright alright." Luke leaves and Naxhiely groans. "Well isn't that an exciting morning. The New York pack alpha almost sees my tits..." Simon sighs. "Let's just get dressed." She nods and uses her magic to summon new underwear, jeans, socks, and her converse. She grabs her bra from the floor and one of Simon's shirts from his drawer. She magically fixes her hair and gets rid of her makeup as Simon trips, trying to put his jeans on. "Smooth move, baby." "Shut up. Why are you wearing my shirt?" "Because I can. I'm going to go speak with Luke. I'll see you in a bit." She helps him off of the floor and kisses his nose.  
Naxhiely sits across from Luke at the Jade Wolf. Food is placed in front of both of them. "Thank you Luke." "No problem. So, tell me about yourself. I can tell by your horns that you're a warlock." She glamours them immediately. "Sorry, I prefer to keep them glamoured generally." "Don't apologize for that, Naxhiely. So, Santiago?" "Yes. I'm Raphael's mother before the question comes up." "Adopted him at birth?" "No when he was about a month old. Doesn't change the love I feel for him though." "Good. In glad to find someone who feels that way as well about someone. That's me with Clary." "Oh I love Clary she's a sweet girl." "That she is." Simon comes in and sits beside Naxhiely, kissing her cheek gently. Naxhiely suddenly looks worried. "Something wrong?" "Raphael is going to kill me! I told him I would get home not too late and text him when I got home. Knowing him he probably stayed at my house too!" She puts her forehead on the table and groans.  
A portal opens and Raphael emerges, meant to come and discuss something with Luke. He sees Naxhiely wearing one of Simon's shirts and sitting with him glares at Simon. "So that's where she was all night, huh?" "Raphael! I mean hey dude what's up?" "Shut it, Lewis." "Don't. It's too early for this and I swear if you two start fighting I'm leaving." Everyone stays silent as she raises her head. "Raphael I have been alive for centuries. If I stay out all night with my boyfriend and wear his clothes, then oh well. You're my son, not my babysitter or keeper. Be the child and let me live without asking you for permission." Raphael nods. "Lo siento..." "Ven aquí hijo." He crouches next to where she's sitting and puts his head in her lap, letting her pet his hair. "Thank you, mi vida." Luke smiles at what he sees and Simon is speechless.

Oh yeah, he loves her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael is mean

A glass flies near Raphael's head and smashed against the wall, greeting him as he walked into his mother's home. He hears Naxhiely cussing in Spanish and walks to where he can see what's going on. Simon is trying to calm her down but she tries to slap him. "DONT TELL ME TO CALM DOWN LEWIS!" "Look I'm sorry tha-" "SORRY?! YOURE SORRY?! OH DONT MAKE ME LAUGH! THATS SUCH BULLSHIT 'IM SORRY'!" Raphael can see her crying. "I promise to make it up to you!" "How?! By getting more plasma?! By going to another bleeder den to be with some mundane?! By sleeping with other women?!" "It was only one! Or two!" "Get out!" "Nax I-" "I SAID OUT!" Simon turns to leave and sees Raphael by a wall. Raphael throws him towards the front door and rushes to comfort his mother. "If I see you anywhere near her again, you're dead." He holds her close as she cries. Simon leaves. Raphael looks at his mom. "Remember he said that I could kill him if he hurt you." "Raphael, mijo, please right now I just need someone I can trust..." He nods and pulls her into his lap.  
Simon knocks on Luke's door repeatedly. The alpha lets him in. "Where's your girlfriend?" "I FUCKED UP AND NOW RAPHAEL IS GOING TO KILL ME!" "Woah woah slow down. Now what happened?" "A vampire dragged me to a bleeder den after getting me wasted on plasma and I ended up drinking from and waking up beside two mundane women." Luke's eyebrows shoot up. "Are you serious?" "I can't believe I did that! I love Naxhiely so much and I completely betrayed her." He looks like he might cry. Luke can't help but sympathize with the daylighter and pulls him into a half hug. "Want me to talk to her?" "I don't know... What if it makes it worse?" "You're both hurting, might as well try something." Simon nods.  
Meanwhile, Raphael gives payment to a certain vampire. "Good work. I thought that the plasma would do enough but tricking two mundane women into sleeping in a bed with Simon, perfect idea. Mom hates Simon right now and things are working in my favor. She's pretty broken hearted but nothing a bottle of tequila, some terrible comedies, and a few pints of ice cream won't fix." Raphael goes back inside his mom's house to comfort her as the vampire leaves.   
Neither knew that Maia was nearby and heard everything. She also managed to record the conversation since she thought they looked suspicious and she may need the info. She sends the audio file to both Simon and Naxhiely.  
Simon looks at his phone and sees that Maia sent him something. He listens to the file and growls. "Raphael you fucking asshole!" He then runs back to Naxhiely's, determined to get her back and get revenge on Raphael.  
Naxhiely sees the file on her phone and listens while Raphael is out of the room. He comes back in to see her gripping her phone and looking very angry. "Mamá?" "Raphael? What is this?" She plays it again on high volume and crosses her arms. He looks nervous. "W-Well... I mean..."   
"RAPHAEL YOU FUCKER!" Simon storms in and shoves him against a wall. "You made someone get me wasted and staged me cheating on Naxhiely just so your mom would break up with me?! You sick fuck!" "Simon, honey, let him go." Both vampires are shocked by the use of a term of endearment. Simon drops Raphael and walks over to Naxhiely. "Baby I'm so sorry you know I would never do that. I love you too much to ever cheat on you." She nods and hugs him. "I'm sorry too. I should've listened to the full story. I love you too." Naxhiely turns and looks at Raphael, anger and disappointment deep in her eyes. "Raphael come here." He flinches at her tone and stands in front of her. She glares at him and he ends up kneeling in front of her, Simon looking shocked. "Apologize to myself and Simon. You're old enough where I cannot ground you and I refuse to hit you, so we may have to figure something else out." Raphael visibly swallows and he looks up at her. "Lo siento, Mamá. I'm sorry, Simon." Simon only nods, knowing if he tries to speak things will not end well. Naxhiely nods and places a finger under Raphael's chin, raising it and causing him to stand up. He looks at her with guilt in his eyes and she has disappointment in hers. "You are not allowed here unless it is a dire emergency for the next week. Do not expect me to contact you and you do not contact Simon or myself. Time starts now. Go." He looks extremely upset by what Naxhiely says and leaves reluctantly.   
The warlock presses her face into Simon's chest and sighs, wrapping her arms loosely around his waist. "I am so sorry about him." "No need to apologize, baby. Your son won't stop me from loving you. I have to say though, will he be okay spending all that time away from you?" Naxhiely shakes her head. "In a few days he'll be on my doorstep begging for forgiveness. He may be a stern badass around others but with me, nope." Simon laughs and kisses Naxhiely softly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael is forgiven and domestic fluff

Naxhiely's phone goes off as she cuddles with Simon. She looks at the text and starts to laugh, startling her daylighter companion. She shows Simon her phone and he laughs.

MagnusBane: PLEASE FORGIVE YOUR SON! HE IS MOPING AROUND AND DEPRESSING ME AND I AM SICK OF HIS SIGHS OF DESPAIR! HE WILL NOT SURVIVE FOUR MORE DAYS AND NEITHER WILL I!

Naxhiely looks at Simon. "Should I let him come back? I feel a little bad." Simon shrugs. "If you want. He's your kid not mine." Naxhiely nods and texts Raphael, letting him know that he's off the hook and can come over. "Within a few minutes after the sun sets, I'm expecting a certain clan leader will be here silently begging for cuddles." Simon lets out a loud bark of laughter and nods, kissing Naxhiely. "Let's have a bit of fun before he does~"

After the sun goes down, there's a knock at the front door. Naxhiely puts Simon's shirt on without a bra along with some tiny pj shorts, leaving the daylighter in his boxers in her bed. She opens the front door and lets her son in. He tackles her in a hug, his face pressed into her belly. She closes the door with her powers and lets Raphael cling to her. She has him stand and walk with her to the couch, sitting him down beside her. He looks at her with pleading eyes and she nods, letting him cuddle her.

Simon emerges shirtless from the bedroom and laughs a bit at the sight in front of him. Naxhiely smiles at him and Raphael hides his face in her belly. "Go put a shirt on, Lewis." "Can't. The only shirt I have here is the one your mom is wearing." "Did you two...?" Naxhiely nods and Simon sees his opportunity. "Hey Raph... I fucked your mom." The clan leader groans and Naxhiely laughs. She pets his hair gently as he cuddles further into her. 

"Aww look how cute the little shy vampire is." "Lewis I will fucking castrate you." "Language, Raphael." "Sorry mamá" "I'm curious. Is he calling you mom or mommy?" "Depends. Sometimes he calls me mom, on a few occasions he's called me mommy. He does it especially if he feels sorry for something." Simon nods and ruffles Raphael's hair. "Don't act like a dad to me Simon please. It's weird enough that a guy who's younger than me is sleeping with my mom don't even try to be paternal." Simon laughs loudly and Naxhiely shakes her head. "Ah my boys." "Mamá por favor..."

After a couple hours of watching a movie, Raphael looks at his mom and Simon cuddling while his head is on her lap. "This feels like one of those trashy movies that Magnus watches and the scene is of a normal family watching a movie. Simon can you go and just sit outside so that it doesn't feel like you're my dad." Simon laughs and looks at him. "Nope. Hey babe, come here." He starts to kiss Naxhiely deeply with Raphael still cuddling her. "Gross come on!" Naxhiely laughs against Simon's lips and kisses him more. Raphael tries to separate them and Simon pushes his face. "Don't look then, kiddo~" Raphael groans and hides his face in Naxhiely's belly, covering his ears to ignore the sounds of them making out. 

The next morning, Naxhiely woke up first and what she saw made her laugh and take pictures. On the couch next to where she was, there was Raphael cuddling Simon slightly. Raphael had his head on Simon's chest and the daylighter had his arm wrapped around his potential stepson. Naxhiely took pictures and sent them to everyone before the boys woke up.


	9. Chapter 9

Naxhiely hears a scream and a thud from the living room. She comes out to see Simon on the floor, rubbing his back, and Raphael sitting up on the couch. Naxhiely helps Simon off of the floor and kisses his cheek, smirking at her mortified son.

"If I find one single picture I swear-" "Oh hush. You won't do anything to me and you know it." Raphael pouts at her and Simon kisses her cheek. "Hi honey." "Hola, mi corazón." They start to kiss, trying not to laugh as Raphael gags. Simon then takes advantage of the fact that Naxhiely is only in his shirt and tiny shorts and smiles. He puts his hand under the shirt and starts to stroke her skin.

"You know, I kinda want my shirt back. My chest hair has been breathing too long." Naxhiely smiles and runs her forked tongue across his lips. Raphael groans. "Can you at least do that in your bedroom or better yet portal me out of here before you start doing that!" Naxhiely giggles. "Sorry hijo." She creates a portal and sends him home, letting Simon carry her to the bedroom afterwards.

Simon places Naxhiely onto the bed gently, kissing her passionately. Within seconds, all clothes are on the floor and Simon is on top of her. He grins down at her, noticing how fidgety she is.

"Excited are we~?" "Don't tease me, Lewis." "You sound like Raphael when you call me that, ya know?" Naxhiely laughs a bit. "Just do something already, I'm calming down and I may not even want sex in a few minutes." Simon grins and gets to work, making sure that even her voice will be fine after they finish.

About a couple hours later, Naxhiely's phone rings. Naxhiely is taking a nap on Simon's chest and the ringtone wakes him up. Simon grabs it and answers without hesitation, thinking it's Raphael. 

"What, dude? Let your mom and I do our damn thing we already sent you home." "Who is this?" A woman's voice rings out on the other end. Simon's eyes widen. "I am so sorry ma'am I didn't even read the caller ID I thought you were someone else. My name is Simon Lewis and Naxhiely is asleep right now, need me to give her a message?" "I may just call her back later. Private matter you know? Just let her know that Catarina called. You're the daylighter that knows Magnus right?" "Uh yeah that's me!" "I'm an old friend of his as well. Just let Nax know that Cat is gonna call her and try not to scar Raphael." "Sure thing. Have a good one." "You too." Catarina hangs up and Simon groans.

"Smooth move." Naxhiely's quiet words startle him. "Hey babe. Sleep well?" "Mhm. What did Cat want?" "Uh she said that she's just gonna call back later. Said it was private." "Alright." Naxhiely cuddles back into Simon. He runs his fingers through her hair and kisses her forehead, content to just lie there the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm stuck on this story so this chapter was short and I'm not sure when I will update again


	10. Chapter 10

Simon paces around a bit as Naxhiely continues to talk on the phone with Catarina in her office. She’s been on the phone for almost three hours and she’s mentioned Simon’s name a few times already. He’s nervous and he’s not even sure why, can’t be anything bad right? After another twenty minutes, Naxhiely comes out of her office and sees Simon, anxiously pacing her living room. She places a hand on his bicep and he jumps, turning to face her.

“Hey, babe. How did the call go?” “Why are you so anxious, Simon?” He gives her a not-so convincing grin and shakes his head. “What? I’m fine.” She raises an eyebrow. “You are a horrible liar.” Simon’s grin falters and he sighs. “Just you being on that private phone call for three hours and saying my name a couple of times scared me I guess. I thought that you might’ve been maybe talking about breaking up with me or something else negative about me.” Naxhiely shakes her head. “Nothing bad having to do with you, I promise.” Simon nods. “Can I know what the call was about?” The warlock sighs and shakes her head. “Not yet, okay?” Simon sighs and nods. “Alright, I can wait.” Naxhiely smiles at him.

Simon has been watching Naxhiely like a hawk for the rest of the day, noticing that her behavior is odd. She’s been cautious about accepting certain clients, her movements are more careful, she’s avoiding certain foods now, she’s not acting like herself. Naxhiely is currently reading on the couch and looks ready to fall asleep, but it’s only 5 in the afternoon. Simon kneels beside her.

“Nax I know I said I would wait but I need to know what’s wrong with you. Please tell me what’s going on.” Naxhiely puts her book down and looks away, tears welling into her eyes. Simon makes her look at him and he sees the tears running down her face. “Oh, babe.” Naxhiely starts to cry and bury her face into his neck. Simon pulls her off of the couch and sits her in his lap as he sits in her spot. He holds her close and lets her cry. Raphael decides to let himself in and sees Simon holding his mom as she sobs. He gets protective and rushes to their side.

“What did you do?” “Nothing. I just asked is something was wrong and she started crying.” Raphael places a hand on her shoulder and grabs his phone, texting Magnus that something was wrong. Magnus portals into Naxhiely’s home and can immediately feel that something is off. He kneels beside Simon and Naxhiely and looks at his friend.

“You and I should go to your office. I think I know what the issue is but I’ll need details.” Naxhiely nods and wipes her face, walking with him into her office. Simon looks anxious again and Raphael puts a hand on his shoulder, much to the daylighter’s surprise. “Raph?” “Whatever is wrong with my mom, that should be her main priority. Not making sure that her son and boyfriend aren’t fighting.” Simon nods in agreement and places his hand on top of Raphael’s. Simon goes to grab blood for them both as Raphael sits on the couch, concern clouding his mind.

“How?” Naxhiely can only shrug at Magnus’s question. “I don’t know for sure. I have an idea, however.” Magnus nods, gesturing for her to continue. “Before I forgave Raphael and let him back in...

~Two Days Ago~

“Are you sure about this? It’s a complicated spell and could possibly give you the opposite affect instead of the desired one, especially since you want to attempt this with a vampire of all downworld species.” “Please my High Warlock Santiago! I want to have a child so bad I am willing to take this risk. You are my only hope at this point!” The werewolf woman continues to beg Naxhiely, causing her to sigh. “Alright, no pressure or anything right? I’ll start working on it and get it to you in an hour, just sit tight.”

By the time the spell is finished, the werewolf is preparing her payment to Naxhiely. “Not necessary, if it doesn’t work then I will feel guilty.” “Please. You went through the trouble of doing this for me, you deserve it.” Naxhiely nods and starts the spell, using a bowl in between the two women with a substance that is inhaled inside it.

Naxhiely starts it and around the time that the client inhales the powdery substance, she doesn’t notice herself inhaling some as well. As she pushes a wave of energy and magic through her client, Naxhiely thinks that she’s only feeling the backlash as she feels it pulse through her own body. After the spell is completed, the werewolf hugs her in gratitude and gives her the payment she promised. The woman leaves and Naxhiely starts to clean up her office.

As she starts to put away the last of the ingredients, she feels two large hands hold her hips. She grins and leans against him. “Can’t you just finish later~?” “Simon I love you but some of these need to be put away immediately.” He huffs playfully and sits at her desk, watching her clean up. Once everything was put away, he uses his speed to corner her against a wall. She laughs and starts kissing him. “Eager~?” He only lets out a growl, communicating his arousal. He lifts her into his arms and takes her to their bedroom, neither of them knowing that the spell took an affect on her just as much as it did the werewolf woman.

The next day, Naxhiely wakes up feeling very strange. She heads for her office and calls Catarina, explaining what she feels and what happened the previous night.

N:”It’s the weirdest thing. My belly felt warm from the inside, my torso was patchy with discoloration, and I randomly felt violently nauseas for like five seconds then it went away, the exact symptoms that I told my client to look out for.”  
C:“The hell? You don’t think the spell worked on you too, do you?”  
N:”You know that warlocks are sterile, Cat. I think it’s just some after feeling from the spell being so powerful.”  
C:”Alright, do me a favor and still send a DNA sample. I will be able to tell you by tomorrow if it’s anything major.”  
N:”Sounds good! Sending it as soon as I hang up.”

She hangs up the call and sends a blood sample. Her phone goes off again and she recognized the name.

N:”Tanya! How are you? Did the spell work? I remember it said that you should be in full affect immediately.”  
T:”It did, I’m pregnant! At first I couldn’t tell what I was feeling or what it was because of the warmth in my belly and the slight discoloration on my torso and not to mention the weird wave of nausea that went away within seconds. Then I remembered that test you gave me and I took it and it confirmed it!”

Naxhiely froze, that’s how she woke up feeling. She shakes her head and smiles, knowing that Tanya would be able to hear it in her voice.

N:”Congratulations! Keep me up to date if anything weird happens, alright?”  
T:”Will do! Bye bye!”

Tanya hangs up and Naxhiely scrambles to make another one of those tests. She creates it and takes it as instructed.

It flashes white. Positive.

Naxhiely panics and sends it immediately to Catarina with a note summarizing the conversation and what the test means.

~Back To Present Day~

“Cat called me earlier and confirmed everything... I’m pregnant... Magnus what am I going to do? I have no idea how to abort it or if I’ll even survive an abortion.” Naxhiely starts to cry a bit, causing Magnus to hold her close. “Simon will leave me I know he will.” Magnus looks at her. “He loves you too much to just leave.” “But he’s so young! He will be scared off and who knows if Raphael will even look at me the same!” Magnus rubs her back and sighs. “What if we told them together?” Naxhiely nods, but is filled with hesitation. Magnus opens her office door and two vampires instantly speed to the doorway.

“Have a seat you two, Naxhiely has something she needs to discuss with you both.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be announcement and reactions


	11. Chapter 11

Naxhiely looks at Simon and Raphael, obviously trying to hold in her tears. In that moment, Raphael felt like a little kid again. He wanted to comfort his mother in the way he used to when she would cry.

*FLASHBACK*

A six year old Raphael walks into his mother’s bedroom way after his bedtime, he had a bad dream and wanted comfort. He sees the woman sitting on her bed, back facing the door, and he hears her sobbing. He has never heard Naxhiely cry ever, and now is instantly worried.

“Mamá?” Naxhiely wipes her tears quickly and tries to calm herself down. “¿Que paso, mi vida?” “Why are you so sad?” His tiny voice conveys every ounce of concern in his little body. Naxhiely sighs.

“It’s adult stuff. No need to worry.” A man that she was pursuing a relationship with so that Raphael can have a father figure became abusive, he left her after he beat her. “But it makes you sad.” Raphael walks over to where Naxhiely is, making her glad that she healed her bruises and wounds before he came in. “Please, mommy? I wanna help. Te amo.” Naxhiely lets out a shaky breath and lifts him onto her lap. Raphael hugs his mother and listens to her heartbeat.

“Cry, mamá. You feel better. That’s what you tell me. Las lágrimas se llevan los malos pensamientos.” “The tears take away the bad thoughts, you’re right. Gracias, mijo. I just didn’t want you to be scared seeing me like this. Lo siento, mi bebé.” “No, mamá. No sorries.” He kisses her collar bone since it’s the only thing he can reach and buries his face in her neck. Naxhiely holds him closer and tighter, unable to stop the tears that flow out.

“You don’t have to always be strong for me, I can be strong for you too!” “I could not have asked for a better son, mi changito.” “¡No estoy chango! I’m not a monkey!” “No, but you’re my little monkey.” “Te amo, mamá.” “Te amo, Raphael.”

*END FLASHBACK*

Raphael takes a step forward and looks at Naxhiely. “Mamá. Las lágrimas se llevan los malos pensamientos. Remember when you told me that?” “The tears take away the bad thoughts. You’re right, mi changito.” She gives him a sad smile before letting tears flow freely from her eyes. Magnus rubs her back and helps her sit down on a chair in the room. Raphael and Simon approach her and kneel in front of her, each putting a hand on one of her knees.

“Nax, baby, what happened? I haven’t seen you this upset ever.” “Something happened... Something that should be impossible yet is possible...” “Is it serious?” “Simon... I’m pregnant...” Both vampires look at her in shock. They both know that warlocks are sterile and vampires are undead so nothing swimming around down there. Simon raises an eyebrow at Naxhiely.

“How though?” “A client was in love with a vampire and wanted to have children with him. I performed a spell and apparently it affected me too. You and I had sex like right after and I did all the tests... Magnus can sense it too...” Simon is very confused. Raphael can see the fear in his mother’s eyes and hugs her.

“It may be odd and I may not understand it, but I’m here for you. Trust me when I say I will be the best older brother possible to the baby.” “Gracias, mi bebé. Just know that no matter what you are still my baby, even if this one is the one related to me.” Raphael smiles and kisses his mother’s cheek, glad to still be her top priority even if there is a new baby. Simon snaps out of his thoughts and smiles widely.

“Holy shit... I’m gonna be a dad...!” Naxhiely turns to him. “You’re not leaving me?” “What? No! I love kids and having my own would be incredible!” Naxhiely grabs Simon’s face with both hands and kisses him, happy to hear that. Raphael gags loudly and it makes everyone in the room laugh. Simon hugs Naxhiely close and kisses her head, excited for this new chapter in their lives.


	12. Chapter 12

Since the announcement, both vampires have been clinging to Naxhiely nonstop. Magnus went home to leave the family to themselves. Simon has Naxhiely’s back against his chest while Raphael has his face in her belly. He nuzzles his nose into her belly and Simon kisses her shoulder. Raphael looks up at Naxhiely as she pushes his hair out of his face.

“What is it, mi bebé?” “How are you planning to tell the others?” “Simon, how do mundanes usually announce these things?” “Multitude of different ways.” “There’s this one shirt that I’ve seen where it’s a man cheering and a pregnant woman across from him with bold letters that say ‘BULLSEYE!’ underneath. Simon could wear that and just wait until people make the connection?” “That’s cute, Raph. Or we can get you a shirt that says something about you being an older brother?” “I’m fine with that.” Raphael nods against Naxhiely’s currently small belly and hugs her tighter. Simon starts looking online for ideas.

“What if it says ‘Futuro Hermano Mayor’ across the chest?” “That’s cute Lewis but not everyone speaks Spanish.” “But Izzy does. Once she reads it she’ll start screaming about it.” “Very true.” Naxhiely concentrates and summons a black long sleeved shirt with that phrase across the chest. Raphael looks at it and sits up reluctantly so he can change. Out of habit, he lets Naxhiely dress him. She kisses his nose and pets his hair.

“Better get as much practice in as possible, mama. It’s been decades since you took care of a baby.” “I know, mijo.” Raphael adjusts the shirt and raises an eyebrow at Simon, who is beaming at them both. Naxhiely laughs a bit and kisses both of their cheeks. A metaphorical lightbulb appears above Naxhiely’s head and she smiles.

“I have another idea. What if we invite everyone over and we play two truths and a lie? I’ll do an easy truth, a lie that sounds very convincing, and my other truth will be that I have a biological child.” “I like that, makes it more fun I think.” Raphael nods and reaches his arms up like a child so his mom can change his shirt again. Naxhiely laughs and changes his shirt for him. She sends a mass text to everyone afterwards inviting them over. 

That night, Naxhiely’s house was packed of the people they all cared about. Once everyone gets snacks and sit in the living room, Magnus helps put Nax’s plan into action.

“Let’s play a game of two truths and a lie. I’ll go first. I created a fire breathing snake, I’m banned from Peru, I used to be a high school student in Lima, Ohio.” Most people said the snake, which Simon said was very true.

“The school thing is a tv show that doesn’t air anymore. Do I look like Mike Chang to you?” There are three facepalms in the area around him. Magnus turns to Alec and he sighs.

“Alright. I’ve checked men out at the institute before Magnus, I’m terrified of spiders, my wardrobe is all black.” Magnus raises his eyebrows, not knowing the first one. Most say that the checking guys out thing is the lie, but Alec shakes his head.

“I have green and other color shirts, they’re just dark in color.” Alec then turns to Naxhiely and she nods, ready to make my announcement.

“Alright, Magnus you can’t guess though you know me way too well. I pretended to be a man for a decade, I slept with Queen Victoria, I have a biological child.” Everyone says the child one and she shakes her head.

“Actually I only had to pretend to be a man for about three years which is when I was sleeping with Queen Victoria.” “Wait, but you adopted Raphael...” “Who said I was talking about Raphael?” “Who?!” “Not sure, still have like nine months or less until we find out who my kid is.” Nax rubs her belly and Clary, Izzy, and Maia scream before hugging her. Luke raises his eyebrow at Simon and he shrugs, grin plastered on his face. Raphael hugs his mom and listens to the girls hush over the baby.

“I hope you have a girl! Imagine with how pretty you are, your little girl would be gorgeous!” “But if she has a boy, imagine Simon’s smile on a baby boy.” “Simon had the best smile when we were kids I can just picture it!” Naxhiely laughs a bit behind her hand as Raphael buries his face into her belly. Simon steps forward and taps Raphael’s shoulder.

“What, dude?” “I fucked your mom.” “Just when I thought you weren’t an idiot you say that again!”


End file.
